Zoh Daimaoh
franchise.]] Zoh Daimaoh (literally meaning "Evil Elephant King") is an Indian furry-energetic extraterrestrial elephant, and one of the recurring characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is proud of his size and thinks fairly high of himself. He is voiced by Nigel Harman. Appearance Although he tries to keep himself in check, his temper is dangerously short-fused, making him prone to bursting out into a fiery rage. He is unique in that he is the only character that makes the board shake when he drops Puyo (Though in some games it's just a "thump" sound). His attacks are based around the word "Gekido" which translates to "Rage", like Raging Punch and Raging Kick. He ends sentences with "-zo", which is a pun on "zou" ("elephant"). History Puyo Puyo (1992) Zoh Daimaoh is the ninth opponent. He refuses to let Arle pass, asserting himself by heavily stomping on the ground. In the English version, he is known as Elephant Lord. He asserts himself by stomping on the ground, but apologizes after Silvana informs him that he's scaring the nearby animals away. Puyo Puyo Tsu Zoh Daimaoh is an "extra" opponent on the fifth floor. In the Ketteiban port's Rally mode, he is shown to have a fondness for birds. Puyo Puyo Sun In Arle's story, the heat caused by the enlarged sun irritates Zoh Daimaoh so much that his anger causes the ground under his feet to melt. Schezo later comes across the resulting pit and is startled when Zoh Daimaoh climbs out of it. He claims that Zoh Daimaoh is "a demon from the depths," which makes Zoh Daimaoh so angry that he grabs Schezo and melts into the ground again. He doesn't shake the board merely by dropping Puyo in this game, but he does trample them in his personal popping animation. Pocket Puyo Puyo~n Zoh Daimaoh is not playable in any version of Yon, but can be seen balancing a ball in the GBC version's intro. Puyo Puyo Box In this game, Zoh appears both as a Scramble mode opponent (using OPP rule), and as a boss fight in Quest mode, in the Ruins of the Zoh Daimaoh. In the latter, he is believed to cause earthquakes that disrupt a nearby village, though he does not have one of the six medals needed to enter the Happy Tower, and it is later revealed to be Minotauros' doing. Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary Zoh Daimaoh is playable in 15th Anniversary. His wish is for a future with hope. Oshare Bones calls attention to the fact that Zoh Daimaoh wears a bindi, a decoration most commonly associated with married women, on his forehead. Puyo Puyo!! Quest In Quest, Zoh appears as both his normal self and a new Ornate alternate costume. He shares his series with Baldanders, Popoi, Donguri Gaeru, and Hohow Bird, being the only Compile-era member of the series. As he shares a series with them, his stats and skills are similar. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Mightiest Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elephants Category:Recurring Characters